


In Which JB Takes Maknae Line On a Date

by nat_97liner



Series: GOT7ing [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_97liner/pseuds/nat_97liner
Summary: JB insists the members need to rotate date night, so that no one will feel left out, ofc little Mark still feels left out, little Markie feels left out of everything. Today was JB's night with the youngest members, BamBam and Yugyeom.





	In Which JB Takes Maknae Line On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this fic! It's super cute and in my mind a very clumsy, sloppy, yet cute drunk. As always comments and kudos are welcome. I'm working on the seventh little Mark fic and then I might switch gears to some other idols in little space... not sure yet! But still enjoy!

 

“But Hyung!” The little whined as JB was getting ready to leave for his date. He had insisted that, as often as their schedules allowed, they should rotate date nights. It was his turn and he invited Yugyeom and BamBam to dinner. He felt as nervous as his first date with Mark. He sighed, finally addressing the whiny boy.

“Baby, it’s hyung’s turn remember? You went out with Jackson and Youngjae when you were big yesterday. It’s only fair hyung goes on a date tonight.” Mark huffed and stomped to the couch. He found Jinyoung there and curled up next to him. JB thought that since the little had come out to the others, he was most certainly brattier. 

“Don’t get like that Markie, you know your hyung will be back later tonight. How about we play some games with Jackson and Youngjae? Or watch a movie?” Jinyoung made an “O” shape with his mouth, trying to get Mark as interested in something else as possible, but the little wasn’t having it.

“I w-wanna go too!” Mark pouted, hugging Jinyoung title. JB chuckled and ruffled the little’s hair. He gave him a small kiss on the nose.

“I’ll be back before you know it baby.” Just then Yugyeom and BamBam came out of their room, dressed in mostly black. BamBam’s fingers were covered in gold rings and Yugyeom’s legs looked about a mile long in those tight pants. JB licked his lips and tried to make a joke instead of letting them know how good he actually thought they looked.

“We aren’t going to a red carpet guys.” BamBam rolled his eyes. 

“Ah hyung! You like it. Come and spoil your maknaes!” Yugyeom said. He side hugged BamBam and shook him in his grasp. 

“Alright alright. Jinyoung, keep an eye on...” Jinyoung interrupted him.

“Mark? Yeah I know.” He rubbed the grumpy little’s back and kissed his forehead.

“No, I was gonna say Jackson and Youngjae.” Jinyoung chuckled and JB’s bad joke actually roused a smile from Mark. He winked and was out the door. 

Yugyeom shivered against the cold of the night. He put his hands in his coat pockets and rubbed his shoulders against BamBam. JB noticed the boy’s shivering. 

“Ahh it’s not that cold!” JB smirked, hitting the youngest with his elbow as he led them down the street. BamBam looked around to assure no one was around and slipped his hand around Yugyeom’s waist.

The restaurant they had planned to go to wasn’t that far. They didn’t want to make a big scene and have someone from JYP drive them to an extraordinary place. They all just wanted some beer, some food, and a really good date. They had covered their faces with masks and set out on the street, JB smiling like an idiot as they reached their destination a couple blocks from their apartment. 

“Ah hyung! I know you didn’t want to go so far away just because of Markie, but we’ve been here a billion times! Really?” JB smirked and squeezed BamBam’s shoulder. He escorted them inside. It was warm and not too busy; it was a week night.

“You know you love the food here, and besides I’m spending my hard earned money! You shouldn’t be complaining.” He then received two humble bows and formal thank you’s from the younger members. His heart swelled with pride as they picked their seats. They settled in a booth; Yugyeom next to BamBam and JB across from them. Yugyeom shared the drink menu with BamBam.

“Mmm JB hyung? Can I get a beer?” BamBam rubbed Yugyeom’s thigh, earning flushed pink cheeks as his reward. Yugyeom smacked him.

“Ah come on man. We’re in public!” 

“What? I can’t touch my boyfriend?” Yugyeom licked his lips and blushed harder, fighting back a laugh. 

“Order whatever you want babe. Hyung will pay for it.” He gave a wink to the youngest.

“I seriously think you just brought me here to torture me!” Yugyeom whined and BamBam and JB snickered. 

“You’re gonna need that beer quicker than you thought.” BamBam whispered into Yugyeom’s ear making him shiver. JB smiled, a little flustered at the younger’s obvious flirting. 

About an hour later, and a few rounds of beer, Yugyeom was flushed a pretty pink. He kept knocking his knees against BamBam’s and leaning into him. JB may or may not have been playing footsie under the table with BamBam, finally bringing both of his feet to rest inbetween the heat of the skinny boy’s legs. He felt full and warm. Half an hour ago, while they were eating spicy chicken wings, JB had thrown off his leather jacket and relaxed against the comfy booth seats, eating to his heart's content. He had also become less cognizant of his surroundings, not really caring if anyone noticed their odd behavior. BamBam sipped his beer cooly. 

“Hyung, really thank you so much. This was good. We really needed it.” He winked at the older, pressing his crotch against JB’s feet. Now it was the leader’s turn to blush. 

“Ah, really. I like spoiling you guys. Was my pleasure.” He rubbed his foot over BamBam’s crotch, he coughed and blushed, looking away from JB. Yugyeom was none-the-wiser. He continued sipping his beer and leaning into BamBam’s chest.

“Thank yo- oh Bam-ah you smell so nice. I mean really hyung thank you so much.” The maknae giggled happily, unable to finish his sentences. JB spoke through a laugh,

“You’re welcome kiddo,” He sipped his drink before adding, “You know. I...I love both of you guys. And I’m glad it’s just us tonight.” He reached his head across the table and touched Yugyeom’s clammy hand. He blushed and pulled it away.

“Hyung,” He whined. “Aish between you two, I’ll be a puddle before the night is over.” BamBam laughed out loud.

“Jaebum hyung’s just trying to be all lovey-dovey so we’ll actually do our chores.” Yugyeom sipped his drink.

“I’ll cheers to that,” Yugyeom settled his beer down. “Mm hyung! One more round, come on!” JB nodded in affirmation, calling their waiter over.

It was late when they finally stepped over the threshold. JB pressed the door closed as silently as possible behind them, locking them in for the night. Yugyeom, still thrumming from his buzz, giggled at the leader’s attempts to be quite. He bumped into BamBam and placed an uncoordinated kiss on his neck. JB smiled at the youngest member, who rested his head on BamBam’s shoulder.

“We had a lot of fun tonight hyung,” Yugyeom pecked JB on the lips. “Thank you.” He smiled, cheeks bright red and ears flushed pink. JB smirked and leaned in toward Yugyeom for another kiss, this time deeper. BamBam watched, licking his lips. When JB pulled away, Yugyeom made a soft noise in the back of his throat. JB’s eyes were lidded and dark as he eyed BamBam, going in for a kiss with him as well, this time with more confidence. He swept his tongue across BamBam’s lip and the younger obliged him, wrapping a hand around JB’s hip. There was a small giggle that erupting from the kitchen. JB pulled away quickly and could just make out the outline of his baby boy, watching them from the kitchen. Mark flipped on the kitchen light and blushed deeply. He had a sippy cup in one hand and was taking small drinks between giggles.

“Baby~ What are you doing up? It’s far past your bedtime.” Mark giggled more.

“Well, I m-mised Hyung! Nd when I c-came out here for some m-milk, H-hyung was kissing Papa and BamBam! Was cute!” He giggled as the others took off their shoes at the door and walked across to the kitchen entrance. The little yawned as Yugyeom picked him up and placed him on his hip. 

“Baby I told you we’d be back. You should be tucked in by now.” Mark’s eyes got droopier as he sipped his milk. JB petted the nape of his neck.

“I know- I w-was, but… Papa Gummy, nd…” He took a long pause, dowsing off as his caregivers petted him. BamBam kissed the nape of his neck. “Nd BamBam, nd h-hyung….” He trailed off, beginning to snore lightly. Yugyeom laughed at the utter cuteness, that just occured. Gesturing to BamBam and JB where he should place the little down for sleep. BamBam took the little’s sippy cup and Yugyeom handed him off to JB who carried the little to his bed. He gave a final good night kiss to BamBam and Yugyeom. He sighed, striped his socked and jeans, too tired to bother with the rest, and spooned himself against Mark. He smiled, his lips tingling, his heart warm. 


End file.
